


[貂绒]4 what

by StayOutOfTheFire



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayOutOfTheFire/pseuds/StayOutOfTheFire
Summary: 人的许多行为是无意识的，(最好)什么都别想。





	[貂绒]4 what

金道英走进房间时李泰容正在玩硬币，看起来是闲得没什么事干。他把书扣在一边，趴在桌上，双指轻轻一捻，硬币就在桌面咻咻地转了起来。

听见他的脚步声，李泰容转过头，另一手按住停转的金属小物什。“你猜我会抛正面还是反面，”他抬起眼睛，向倚着门框的金道英发问，“道英？”

“赌什么？”金道英向他走过来。

“正面你爱我，反面我爱你？”这话刚一出口，李泰容就被自己的荒唐逗笑了，他脸颊微微泛红，斜过眼睛瞥了一眼自己的右手。这是一个没什么必要的肉麻假设，权当是一种技巧低劣的调情。他的目光望向立在窗边开到二十四度的空调——等着回答——接着又回到金道英脸上。

金道英似乎在仔细地思考，他微微皱起眉毛，“但是如果硬币立起来怎么说呢？”

李泰容张着嘴思考了一番，最后耸了耸肩，“我觉得那种情况出现的概率很低。”他转回去面对桌子，拇指一顶抛出硬币，再松开双手，等它落下。

接着金道英伸手盖住了它，借着动作伏下身吻用目光质问他的李泰容。你在干什么？李泰容睁着眼看他，没有得到回答，对方已经闭好了双眼，全神贯注地吻他：舌尖从唇瓣间探入，沿着上方的牙齿从左至右地滑动，接着才和另一条湿滑的舌头有了接触。水蛭的比喻很恶心，至少金道英这么觉得，但如果非要把舌头比做某种柔软的东西，他一时也想不出什么其他的物种。反正如果要是水蛭，那就是吧。

毕竟泥鳅听起来也够恶心的。

窗外的麻雀尖声吵闹起来，李泰容调着呼吸摔回靠背上，作出点怨气剜了敲玻璃赶麻雀的金道英一眼。干嘛？又要干嘛？他想起手心下的那枚硬币，用力翻起手时却被察觉到动作的金道英按回去。他们俩又开始不声不响地较劲，很没意思，最后是年长者先让了步，乖乖地不再做多余的尝试。

金道英眨了眨他那双兔子似的眼睛，把李泰容冰凉的手抓起来，另一手推着转椅把他掉了个方向，好面对自己。好吧，金道英的拇指蹭过李泰容突出的指节，刚刚掷出的结果被回收了，回收者本人傻愣愣地攥着硬币。李泰容好像没来得及思考谁爱谁，只在金道英掰开他的手指弄掉硬币之后表现出了些许不满。

“有什么必要？”他问。

金道英撇了撇嘴，本来这赌约的存在就是没有必要的，他们所做的一切都在从赌硬币开始疯狂跑题。金属跌落的声音响了又响，最后室内归于沉寂。反正第一次掷硬币的规则还适用于第二次，李泰容转过头想要看看结果，却又被制止了。

他懊恼地低吼一声，试图站起来，在计划中的下一步是走出门，走到足够远却又没那么远的地方蹲下身，用行动观察结果，并做出属于自己的无声抗议。

“我很好奇，如果硬币立着呢，哥？”金道英双手撑着他的转椅两侧问。

李泰容瞪起眼睛，好像很不解为何对方在执着于一种概率极低的特殊情况。“我认为硬币很难做到立住，反正它会被风吹倒下的。”

“那它倒下前的状态算什么？在空中吗？”

“可能吧，总之是一种未知的情况，不算在情况内，也就是没有结果。”

“如果说只要是未知的情况就不能算数的话，那刚才我们没看到硬币的正反面时，也一样啰？既然如此，那无论我们掷多少次硬币，只要看不见结果，就算一次都没掷。”

李泰容愣了，金道英则一副志得意满的表情，提高语速反而能让对方降低思考速度，在一边思考一边遗忘中忽略一切的逻辑漏洞。年长者似乎突然生气了，两腿一蹬地，转头又要看硬币，这次倒是没人拦他，硬币是立着的。

“它……反正待会就会倒下来的，那时候我们再看结果，一样也可以。”李泰容深呼吸，抓住金道英抚上他腰侧的手，“道英，我们昨天才做过。”

“说得也没错，昨天早晨，现在是下午。而且我想不出比这更好的等待方法了，鉴于现在电视上没什么有意思的节目，而且你似乎也不想看书。”

好吧，李泰容叹气，走到床边背对着窗户开始脱上衣。做爱可以有仪式感，但不一定需要，突然想做的时候搞出点仪式感出来反而有点楞。金道英揉了揉耳朵，目光顺着他的脊梁爬上去，那背影纤细出了棱角，没被防晒霜保护完全的手臂在半途中出现了一道光与影的分界线。现在他开始脱裤子，金道英咽了口口水，弯身看向硬币——地板弹出沉重的一声铛，落在地上的不是它，而是李泰容裤子口袋里的手机。金道英站起来，他哥哥正蹲在地上着急地把手机翻出来。

金道英坐到床上，盯着半裸的李泰容。他们做着一件又一件意义简单的事，为什么掷硬币？——因为李泰容想。为什么做爱？——因为金道英想。在这里他们没法再大谈特谈逻辑，这些事的意义甚至还没有因为夏天到了而开空调深刻。他把李泰容搂进怀里，用指腹感受他背上因寒冷而起的鸡皮疙瘩，接着他们接吻，相互抚摸。

“把衣服脱了，这样好奇怪，”李泰容吻着他的耳朵轻声呢喃，双手拉住金道英的衣服下摆，意图把上衣掀起来脱掉。

但金道英摇头，“不要。”他突然表现得像个无理取闹的小孩，一下子把被李泰容掀起来的衣摆拉回去，拒绝配合。

李泰容皱眉，他轻微地动了动嘴唇，拼凑出无声的一句“为什么？”

为什么问为什么？金道英不满意，轻轻掐了一下李泰容的侧腰，引得对方向旁边一躲。于是他顺势将李泰容按在床上，双腿岔开用一部分体重压住他的腹部，再伸手去抓他的腋窝。李泰容一边闪躲一边笑，实在幼稚，他用胳膊把自己保护起来，躲避着指尖的攻击。做着恶作剧的金道英也笑了，手指的动作慢慢从抓挠变成了爱抚，从交叠的小臂下探进去，扫过乳头。他感到自己手掌下的那句身躯又缩了缩，嘴里含糊地嘟哝了一声。

金道英仍然拒绝脱光衣服，没有原因，不想就是不想，李泰容也不勉强他了。他跪到一旁，一手把枕头拉到李泰容腰下，另一手沾着润滑液给他做扩张。闷哼、气喘、呜咽，李泰容和昨天早上一样地颤抖着，发出的声音如他本人私下时一样内敛。他像个气球，感到痛时深深吸气，放松时呼气，呼——吸——呼——吸，接着，“还不进来吗？”

金道英又盯着那双水润的眼睛看。当他思考别的事情时，他其实很难硬起来。李泰容侧着头，冰凉的掌心裹着他轻柔地滑动着，引导着他的思绪回到这里。回来，手指根部的小块茧子摩擦着他的阴茎，用细微的动作唤回他的注意力。金道英走进了夏天的小巷，蜻蜓飞得很低，逼仄潮湿的环境让他抹了一把额头上的汗。他向前跑去，当你顺着一条熟悉的路径时向前，可以完全放空思想。在巷子的尽头李泰容蹲着，大口地喘气。

他猛一用力，被他凝视着的瞳孔突然失焦，又突然凝聚。李泰容抓住金道英的手臂，身体顺从地随着他的动作摇晃，“再快点，”他轻轻地要求道，随后别过挂着汗珠的绯红的脸。

即便再快点也是同样的动作，金道英抓着李泰容的腰重复着顶撞——他又想起硬币来了，李泰容手指下转动的硬币，反光的金属片用脚尖立着，在他们关于爱情的话题中保持中立，其实偏向哪边都一样。他用指腹摩擦着手中发颤的阴茎，伏下身吻了吻李泰容的鼻尖，他的确爱他，并且知道李泰容像自己爱他一样爱自己。在李泰容突然紧绷又脱力仰躺在床上时，金道英退出来，咬着嘴唇，试图将自己高潮的证据和他的叠加在一起。如果硬币还立着，那他们就去洗澡，再消磨一点时间。

“几点了？”金道英自言自语，拿起床头李泰容的手机看了一眼时间，过了半个多小时，简单地半个多小时。他坐直，忽略李泰容翻起的白眼，趴到床脚眯起眼睛找那枚硬币——它跌落了，可能是在某个喘息的瞬间翻面的，“反面，。”

李泰容哼哼了两声，翻身爬起来，“那也挺好，你又不是不知道。”


End file.
